


Hurt

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is just around the corner but Joker leaves Bruce in fear of going sane. What will Bruce do? What will become of the Joker? Read and find out! *Extreme Yaoi*Smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bye

**Batman: The Animated Sires**

Batman/BrucexJoker

**Hurt**

**Chap1**

The sun was appearing through thick snow clouds as the morning arrived at Gotham. The blizzard from the day before finally settled and everything looked innocent. Maybe a little too innocent.

A well-known billionaire laid awake in his bed, holding his lover tightly as he slept. The billionaire listened to his butler as he enjoyed the snow covered view of Gotham through his window. But soon looked away to feel something wet on his chest. He looked down at his lover to see subtle tears run down his face.

"Joker?"

The other man stirred a little before opening his eyes. He looked up at his lover with a blank look and rolled over putting his back to him.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" He said this trying to suppress a chuckle. "Did you get scared?"

He reached out his hand but felt the other's body cringe from it.

"I'm…afraid of you, Bruce."

The clown got out of the bed, not caring that he was completely exposed and walked to the bathroom. Bruce looked at his butler with a puzzled look on his face.

"It seems that Joker isn't having a pleasant morning."

"Yeah…Could you give me a minute Alfred?"

"Of course Master Bruce."

Once Alfred had gone Bruce put on his pajama pants and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Joker?"

He began to open it when he heard something he never thought he'd hear from the clown.

"Don't open the door…Go away."

Bruce stood dumbfounded. He froze up at those words as thoughts began to cloud his mind.

_~Did I do something wrong…Did I do it wrong last night…what's going on with him?!~_

"Did I do something wrong?!"

There was only silence.

"Did I do something wrong Joker?!"

"I…don't know…Just go away."

Bruce was about to say something but Alfred came back into the room.

"Sir, the meeting will be starting in 2hrs. I'm sorry but you must get ready."

"Postpone it Alfred."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that for the 3rd time!"

Bruce was beginning to get irritated.

"Fine." He breathed a sigh of disappointment as he looked back at the closed bathroom door. "Joker-"

"Good-bye Bruce."


	2. The Fear of Sanity

**Chap 2**

Bruce had left for the meeting rather reluctantly knowing that Joker wasn't himself. As he got into his car he looked at Alfred through the rear view mirror.

"Alfred are you sure you can't-"

"No Sir, I'm sorry."

* * *

Joker looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and felt conflicted about it. He looked like he always did; white skin, blood red lips, green hair, but he hated it. He hated it because he felt something wrong with it. He smiled at himself but nothing changed, his jade eyes looked lifeless or rather normal.

"Damn it!"

He knew what the problem was, he knew it because it had started plaguing him after the 3rd month of being with his Bats. He started to realize that he felt calm, not jittery, no urges to kill. He felt his mind was no longer on over drive in it's usual chaotic way. He felt his laugh not have the same crazed ring to it, or his eyes burn with obsession. He felt content. He felt sane. And it scared him.

"Why, why why WHY!?" He punched the mirror breaking it into pieces. He watched as the glass fell and blood appeared on his knuckles. "Damn you Bruce."

He swayed abit as he felt light headed and sat down on the cool bathroom floor.

"It's all your fault Brucie…you're making me feel this way."

He leaned his head back and looked out the window at the innocent pure snow. It disgusted him.


	3. Lost

**Chap 3**

Bruce returned to the manor, bored, tired, and frustrated. The meeting was success but he couldn't focus. He needed to get home that's all he wanted. And as he entered the home on his own for the first time ever, he stopped.

_~Where's Alfred?~_

He looked around cautiously for his butler. He slowly walked upstairs and found his butler closing his bedroom door.

"Alfred?"

The butler jumped a little and turned around.

"O-Oh Master Bruce, um I was caught up in cleaning your room sir, sorry."

Bruce looked at his butler knowing he was lying. He opened his door to see his room in ruins.

"Alfred! What happened in here?!"

He walked to the bathroom to see the mirror shattered and the Joker gone.

"Where's Joker?!"

"Um, well you see Sir, he…he left."

"WHAT!?"

Bruce was completely lost.

"He left Sir. I came home to find your room in this state and then I caught a glimpse of him as he left through the front door. He looked awfully troubled."

Bruce went into his room and looked through everything in it and found nothing missing except Joker's usual purple attire. He sat on the bed feeling torn apart.

_~Why did he leave? What did I do? What happened when I left?~_

"Alfred could you give me a minute?"

"Of course Sir."

"And Alfred…warm up the Batmobile."

"Yes Sir."


	4. Determind

**Chap 4**

**2 Weeks Later**

The Batmobile had just pulled up from another unsuccessful day of hunting. It's been 2 weeks since The Joker left and Batman was determined to get him back. Just 1 week till Christmas and he wasn't planning on spending it alone.

Batman hopped out of the car and walked to his chair at the Batcomputer as his butler gave him a mug of hot coco.

"Damn it!"

"Sir?"

"It's been two weeks Alfred! Two weeks! And I can't find him at all!"

Bruce pulled of his cowl to reveal the intense emotions written all over his face. He was heart broken.

"Don't give up Sir. You'll find him."

Bruce buried his face in his hands struggling to keep calm. He looked at his computer and sighed in aggravation. He was about to turn it off when an alert appeared. The Bat signal was showing and he could hear a police report coming in.

_"~S~T~A~T~I~C~ Joker has been spotted! ~S~T~A~T~I~C~ demands that Batman show his face at Grand Gotham Hotel on 5th Avenue and Hill Boulevard. If he doesn't show he will blow up the place taking the innocent lives inside!"_

"My word! Master Bruce-"

He turned around to see that Batman had already hopped into the car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) Still more chaps to come!*


	5. The Fight

**Chap 5**

The Batmobile sped down the crowded streets of Gotham as the night consumed the city.

Batman meet up with Commissioner Gordon at the Joker site.

"Commissioner."

Gordon was a little startled but gave the run down of the situation.

"Oh, Batman. Well the Joker is on the rooftop holding the detonator. He refuses to come to reason and demands to see you. I can't send in my team because he'll blow the place sky high. So Batman, how are you going to get this one done?"

The Commish looks behind him to see the Batman gone. He looked up to see Batman flying through the air and scaling up the hotel, heading straight to the roof.

"Typical…I'm giving you 30mins!"

* * *

Batman cautiously crawled over the edge of the roof staying alert for any gun men on the roof or any danger. He crouched behind some metal tubing, then rolled over to a tall ventilation shaft. He looked around it to find nobody around. No body was up here, no gun men, no hostages, no Joker…or so he thought.

"Yoouuu whooo Batsy! Over here!"

Batman quickly spun around to see the clown standing on a ventilation vent just a few feet away.

"JOKER!" He growled.

The Clown Prince of Crime jumped down and sat on the vent. Smiling his usual smile and waving the detonator in his hand.

Bruce felt relieved that The Joker was okay; but Batman had a job to do.

"Joker, why are you doing this?!"

The clown laughed at the question as if it was the funniest joke he ever heard.

"Why, am I doing this Bats?! Maybe for once I don't know why. Or maybe I just wanted a little break, ya know a vacation."

Bruce walked towards the clown.

"A break from what, me? Why did you leave?! Did I do something…Tell me!"

Bruce grabbed the clown by his suit jacket. His rage starting to consume him.

"TELL ME!"

Joker looked at his Bat and smiled. It wasn't the same crazed smile but a genuine sad smile, a half hearted smile. He reached out to touch the mask that covered his lovers face and pulled it off. He shivered as he saw such rage and sadness emanating from him.

"Bruce, I can't be with you anymore."

Once those words slipped out, Bruce lost it. He took the Joker and punched him square in the jaw knocking him over and out of Batman's hold. He stumbled as he got back up and picked up the detonator, he leaned against the roof entrance/exist for support. He rubbed his jaw and looked at Bruce, seeing his rage burn right threw him.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? WHAT DID I DO!?"

The Joker snapped.

"It's all your FAULT! I can't be with you anymore because…it scares me! Being with you has been just peachy but I've noticed something. Y-You make me SANE!"

Bruce just stood there staring at The Joker.

"Every time I'm with you, I feel calm, I feel normal. I don't have thousands of chaotic thoughts running around, I don't have urges to kill. My laugh doesn't sound the same, I rarely even pull pranks on you or Alfey anymore…"

He looked up at Batman and waited for him to say something. But he just stood there.

"Say something BATS!"

"I-I don't know what to say. Except that, you pulled this big thing because you wanted to prove to yourself that your still the same Joker, that you're not sane. Well look around, you're still the damn same. Nothing has changed about you Joker; the only thing that's changed is your heart. You feel "sane" because you finally found something that isn't what your used to, which is me. I love you and…I want your ass back home!"

* * *

"All right, everybody GO! I've given him 35 minuets. Come on, move people!"

The SWAT Team heads in the hotel.

* * *

"Joker we can work this out!"

The clown looked at his lover and felt completely torn apart.

"Bruce, I-"

At that instant the roof door slams open and Bruce pulls his mask back on as the SWAT Team arrives on the roof top. They encircled Joker and Batman and waited to take fire.

"We have the Joker in site and the detonator."

Joker smiled and laughed at the unexpected yet expected company.

"LET'S GO BOYS!"

A helicopter appeared right above the roof top in a matter of minuets. With a rope ladder in waiting.

"Come on Boss!"

Joker waved the detonator around and laughed.

"Welp see ya!"

He was about to turn around but one of the SWAT members shot his arm. He dropped the detonator and stumbled into the ladder. He held onto the ladder for support.

"BATS!"

Batman looked at Joker as he held his injured arm. He started to move towards him but he couldn't reach him. The clown goons had lifted off. Taking the injured Joker with them in tow.

"BATS!"

Batman stood there completely stunned. He lost him.


	6. Frankly Speaking

**Chap 6**

Bruce was sitting in his room looking out at Gotham City. He could hear the New Years Eve Party from his foyer going in full swing. He sighed as he tried to block it out.

_~Joker what's going on…~_

_*Knock Knock*_ "Master Bruce?"

Bruce turned slightly to see his butler at his bedroom door.

"Yes Alfred?"

Alfred walked over and placed a sincere hand on his shoulder.

"Master Bruce, you shouldn't neglect your guests." Alfred could see that Bruce was troubled. "Sir, I know it's been 9 days since that night with the Joker. I know that you're lonely and what not but you should try to liven up a little. You'll find someone else Sir, maybe a nice woman this time."

Bruce just gave a "Hmph." at that statement. Alfred just shook his head.

"Frankly speaking Sir, I think it was bound to happened. I mean you're a hero and he's a villain, a murderous insane criminal. And a man to top it." Bruce gave a side glance. "Please Sir, just see it from my point of view or the Joker's if you want."

"Alfred, please just…give me a minute…and don't worry I'll come down soon."

"All right Sir, please don't dwindle on it for too long and sorry if I crossed a line."

"You're fine."

With that Alfred slipped out of the room and back to the party. Bruce just continued to think.

_~Could this have happened at anytime?~_

He pulled at his hair a little, then brushed it back. He stood up and gave a heavy sigh. He put on a fake smile and opened his bedroom door to head into a crowd of nameless faces.

 


	7. Happy New Year!

**Chap 7**

It was 12:30 AM. The last of the party guests were gone and Bruce was back in his room. It started snowing again as Bruce put on his pajamas and looked out the window. He leaned on the window but soon felt someone watching him. He tensed up a little knowing, that if it was Alfred he would have said something or knocked. This person wasn't Alfred. He readied himself to fight off whoever it was and just as he was about to turn around to fight he heard a familiar voice. A shaky but familiar voice.

"Hey Brucie."

He turned around and saw The Joker standing behind him. Tattered clothing, bruising on his face, and a poorly bandaged blooded arm, completing the clown's look. Bruce was so overwhelmed to see him that he absent mindedly grabbed him and hugged him as hard as he could, never wanting to let go.

"Joker."

"Uh…Bruce, you're hurting me."

Bruce let go and apologized. He smiled as he saw The Joker smile at him.

"So why are you here?"

The green-haired criminal blushed a slight pink and looked around the room before looking at his former lover.

"I…I came to say good-bye. I'm leaving Gotham for good."

Bruce's rage started to rise but he quickly tired to tame it. He stood firm in front of Joker as he asked:

"Why?"

"I, I just can't stand being in this horrid city. Everything I see, Everywhere I go, just everything reminds me of you! Of every fight, every time I was sent to Arkham or obsessed over you or had sex with you!"

Bruce had a smirk form on his lips as he said:

"That just proves that you love me."

The Joker stood there and stared at Bruce. He felt angry, he felt extremely pissed off. He didn't know why but he wanted to kill Bats! He lunged forward and put Bruce on his back and pinned him to the floor.

"WHAT MAKES YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO KNOW HOW I FEEL!? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, THAT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE, THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE, THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE SANE!?" said The Joker, panting heavily after his little rant.

Bruce put his hand on the Joker's check and caressed it. He saw the obsessive rage burn in those jade eyes like they always did. He freed his other hand and pulled The Joker down and kissed him. He held him in that kiss for as long as possible. He slipped his tongue in to his mouth to deepen the kiss. Exploring his lover's mouth like he had down so many times before. It finally ended when Joker pulled away and started panting for air.

He looked at Bruce and slapped him, hard. He then grabbed his shirt and kissed him hungrily. He dipped his tongue into Bruce's mouth enjoying his taste. Bruce did the same and soon their tongues were in a wild dance, battling for dominance. Joker bit down on Bruce's lip drawing blood and licked it as he pulled on his lip as he finally ended the kiss.

"Joker, pl-"

"Shut up Brucie."

He gave a wide crazed smile just like he used to. Bruce pushed Joker off his body to sit up, he then grabbed him and put Joker on the bed. He kissed the clown feverishly as he ripped off his tattered clothing. Buttons flying around as he ripped off the Joker's suit jacket, vest, and shirt(not caring for his injured arm). He ran his hands over the Joker's upper body remembering every little bump, curve, and injury on it.

Joker shivered as he felt Bruce's cold hands roam over his upper body. The kissing and touching was really turning him on. He could feel his member start to rise in his pants. He ached for attention and once he felt Bruce's hands run across his waist line he gasped.

"Ah…Bruce."

Joker bucked his hips trying to get Bruce to get the hint. Bruce smiled and leaned down and ran his tongue along his waist line then used his mouth to unbutton then unzip Joker's pants. He kissed his lover's bulge and put his finger on his wet tip and pushed down through the Joker's boxers. The clown whimpered at the pressure and bucked his hips again. Bruce looked at the Joker with lust frosting his eyes. He never took his eyes off of Joker's blushing face as he removed his pants completely then finally his underwear.

A chill ran down his spine as the cold air hit his hot body. His cock twitched for more attention as Bruce removed his own shirt, pants, and boxers. Bruce groaned as his huge cock was finally exposed to the cold air. He gripped Joker's wet length and began to swirl his tongue around it before fully taking him. Joker gave a deep throated moan as Bruce's head started to bob up and down. The pleasure was so intense, so long forgotten since the day he left. He fisted Bats hair and yanked on it.

"STOP!"

Joker yanked on his hair again pulling Bruce off just in time and kissed him. Bruce grabbed Joker's cock and jerked it up and then squeezed it, causing Joker to moan in pain/pleasure. The clown took the billionaire and put him on his back forcefully. He dragged his nails down Bruce's chest as he made his way to his lover's pulsing erection. He wasted no time in tasting his Bats, taking him in his mouth and slowly sucking. He ran his tongue along the under side of his cock while he gently scrapped his teeth against it. Bruce moaned in pleasure and started to buck his hips and yank the Joker's green locks.

"JOKER!"

Joker was deep throating Bruce at an insane pace. Bruce couldn't take how good Joker's mouth felt on him. He pulled Joker by his injured arm, pulling him off his cock and kissed him hungrily. He then put Joker on his back again and started to reach for the lube but Joker stopped him.

"Do me now!"

Bruce grabbed Joker's legs and pushed his aching cock into Joker's semi-tight puckering hole. Bruce groaned Joker's name as he worked his member deep in the clown. Joker cringed at the pain but gave a deep lustful moan out of pleasure.

"Bbrruuuccce…Ooohmmngh!"

Once fully sheathed in Joker's body Bruce didn't move. He enjoyed how good his lover felt, how sinfully good it felt to be in this position: Joker's legs over his shoulders, Joker's erection throbbing and leaking pre-cum, flush hot skin, and a deep red blush across his face with his green hair a sexy curly mess.

"Joker…"

"B-Bats, move!"

Joker looked directly in those deep lustful brown eyes and demanded movement!

"MOVE!"

Bruce smiled and pulled his member out a little then thrusted hard back in. Joker dug his nails into the vigilante's back drawing blood and leaveing trails of red as Batman thrusted into him. The delicious mind numbing pain/pleasure clouding his mind. Bursts of white appeared in his eyes as he screamed in pleasure.

"BRUCE! YES!"

Bruce thrusted hard and deep into the man beneath him. He leaned down and kissed Joker's neck then bit down on his shoulder to suppress his own moans and to leave his mark.

Joker welcomed the bite and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck holding him closer to his body. He dug his nails in deeper tearing up Bruce's back.

"HARDER!"

The Dark Knight wrapped his arms around Joker's body and lifted him up so that now he would be sitting up right and have the Joker on his lap. By doing this Bruce was able to go deeper and harder into The Clown Prince of Crime. He held onto his waist and as he thrusted up into him he slammed him down on his cock, hitting Joker's sweet spot head on every time.

The clown moaned and screamed in ecstasy as he was being pounded into. Feeling the blood make the rough thrusts go smoothly was just so damn good.

"BATS, IM GONNA CUM!"

Bruce held Joker close to his body and said into his ear in a deep, husky, sinful, hot voice:

"Then cum for me, Joker."

The mischievous clown gripped the billionaire's black hair and dug his nails into his back as he finally went over the edge. Tears slid down his face as he screamed his lovers name, releasing all over their chest.

"BRUCE!"

Bruce let a deep throated growl of the Joker's name slip out as he released deep into him. The clown's hot silken walls clamping down on him milking him for everything his got. Filling Joker to the brim with his hot seed and blood.

Bruce slipped out of Joker's abused hole and they both collapsed onto the bed. Joker shivered as he felt himself come out of his sex high. Once their panting leveled out and they started to relax, Bruce wrapped his arms around his green-haired lover and held him close to his body.

Bruce looked at him and noticed how still he was.

_~Did he blackout?~_

"Joker?"

The clown opened one eye slightly and showed off his iconic grin.

"Happy New Year Brucie."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed the story reviews are welcomed! This is were I originally was going to end the story but the next chapter is a different ending that involves Alfred!*


	8. Unplanned Alternative Ending

**Morning**

When morning rolled around it was welcomed with fresh snow, clear skies, and the new year.

Alfred was about to open the bedroom door of his depressed Master, not knowing of the Joker's return.

As he stepped in he was horrified by what he saw. Bruce and Joker were completely naked but what scared him was that they looked like they really, literally tore each other apart!

He walked over and gently woke his master to see if he was still living.

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce shifted a bit then woke up and smiled.

"Good morning Alfred."

He began to stretch but instantly cringed in pain, which in turn woke up the Joker. Who once fully opened his eyes began to laugh his crazed laugh.

"God Bruce you look like HELL!"

Bruce looked at the clown holding his sides in laughter and glared at him.

"You look like shit."

Joker still laughed not caring for Bruce's retort. Alfred just stood there stunned for a moment but then smiled and chuckled a little.

"Seems like I'm going to need my first aid kit; for this must be one of the most worst conditions I've every seen you in."

As he headed to get the kit he chuckled a little more as a thought popped into his head.

"What an interesting way to start off the new year."

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)*


End file.
